


Goldmine

by SweetSorcery



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Klingon, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulations, POV First Person, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's charms may yet help get him and his first officer out of Klingon captivity on Organia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldmine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon characters, settings, events and other details are property of Viacom/Paramount and possibly other copyright holders. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement fan entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Notes: This story won a Golden Orgasm Award in 2002.

Organia - a planet of sheep. Well, I'll be damned. I never thought I'd find myself agreeing with a Klingon.

Commander Kor... I suppose for a Klingon, he's quite civilised. His thirst for power and general cruelty not withstanding, that is. There is one thing about the man that's almost appealing - his honesty. I've always thought Klingons to be treacherous, but this one at least possesses the very thing he's praised me for: good, honest hatred.

I'm in his headquarters now - some room completely free of any personality - in the Organian administrations building.

He keeps circling me like a cat around a saucer of cream. Looks at me that way, too. I guess there are only two possible ways to interpret that - he's trying to unsettle me, or he wants to jump my bones. I find myself grinning at the old phrase, wondering how Bones would take that.

"You do know why I have not yet killed you, captain?" he asks with a bemused note in his voice. Probably wondering why I'm grinning.

"I can imagine." Personally, I'd be very surprised if the reason didn't turn out to be pure, down-and-dirty lust. If he's disappointed that I'm not acting surprised, he doesn't show it.

"I'm sure you can," he says, smirking. "I've heard enough of your reputation, Captain Kirk, to know you're a man of much imagination." He does another circle around the saucer. "You know how to get out of situations you do not wish to be in."

I give him the blankest look I can manage. Best to let him stew for a while longer. As expected, he's taken aback by my apparent lack of panic. So I make matters worse for him, just because it's enjoyable that way. I smile at him brightly.

Kor's dramatic eyebrows rise almost to the fringe of his black hair. "You do wish to get... away, do you not, Captain Kirk?"

"Why don't _you_ tell me what I wish, Kor. After all, you seem to have made a study of me."

Now he's grinning too. "I believe you wish to escape, captain. I also believe you will try to free your Vulcan... friend once you do. As for what else you wish..." Kor licks his lips. "I would guess you wish to kill me."

Grinning, I walk past him to the desk where I sit on the edge. "That just goes to show that you don't know me nearly as well as you think, Kor."

As expected, Kor takes that as his cue. "Perhaps you would care to enlighten me further then, Captain Kirk, so that I may understand your fascinating personality better?" he says, approaching me with a lecherous look.

He looks almost savage like that. Not dim like Klingons tend to look, but a little wild and untamed. He also looks a little ridiculous, because he has no idea who's in control in this room, who has been in control since the moment he first planted himself on this planet and proclaimed himself in charge of everything.

No actually, that was the second thing he did. After leering at me.

I jut my chin forward and give him my best teasing smile. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Hook, line and sinker. Or whatever they use on his homeworld. He's got himself all entangled in what he thought was a spider web of his own creation. I can tell by the fire in his black eyes that my invitation has not been mistaken for anything else.

Kor steps up to me and smirks. Oh yes, the cat is about to lick the cream. Pun intended. He reaches out and his hand clasps my chin. Then he moves into the space between my parted legs.

"You are playing with fire, Captain Kirk," he murmurs.

I smile at him. Wrong there, Klingon. I'm playing with you. And you don't even know it.

"Does that surprise you, Kor?" I challenge him, figuring my reputation might be just such.

He grins. "No. But it pleases me."

I lick my lips. Very, very slowly. Then... "I have other ways to do that."

He's following the movement of my tongue, and I can't help remembering his earlier remark regarding that tongue of mine... 'You will be taught how to use it'.

Personally, I think it's time for him to learn a lesson. I know I have the advantage of him. He's barely been able to take his eyes off me since the moment he first saw me. I'm the one who made him take a detour on his way to taking over this planet. He's the one who's dying to get his hands on me.

Kor stands very close to me now. We're virtually the same height, but I'm leaning back against the desk, so he's looking down at me a little.

Still, I'm in charge here. I tilt my head a little with a challenge in my eyes. "What now, Kor?" I ask.

He smiles broadly. "Now, I think I shall find out if you make good on your promises, Captain."

"Promises? What promises would that be?" I'm all innocence, if you can believe that.

He's staring at me intently. "The promises in your eyes, Kirk." One hand still on my chin, he reaches the other one up to touch my cheek - an oddly tender gesture.

I smile at him. "What do you see there?"

"In your eyes?" he asks. I nod. "More different colours than in a Risian summer's day."

Poetry from a Klingon? This _will_ be interesting.

"I take it you like Risa?" I ask.

"Very much so, captain." Kor's face is closer now. His eyes are swallowing me whole. They're wide and dangerous. I feel his breath on my face and it's almost cool. I wonder why... I hope I'm not flushed. "I have seen reports and holo images of you, Captain Kirk," he tells me.

I smile. "I'm required reading on your homeworld?"

He's smirking, and I find myself wondering how that weird moustache of his would feel against my face. "We Klingons are a race of warriors, but we are not stupid, captain. One cannot win a war without knowing one's enemy."

So this is how he wants to play this. It's all about getting to know the enemy's strengths and weaknesses. All right then. He's going to get a good introduction to the Federation. Or at least, to James T. Kirk.

Then he surprises me. "But your pictures hardly do you justice, captain."

Well, well...

"Is that so?" I tilt my head, leaning into his palm, and he smiles as he assesses me from head to toe, his gaze positively obscene in its open admiration.

Then he chuckles in a low rumble. "As I am certain you are aware," he says, and I smile in response.

And then, he's moving forward and he's kissing me, his hand on the side of my face, the other one now at the back of my head, and he's holding me in place like that, not gently, but not quite painfully either. Whether it's the alien feeling or the danger inherent in playing with a Klingon, I get aroused in an instant. His lips are much softer than expected, his tongue almost too hot and experienced. He's still holding my mouth prisoner, but I feel the rest of him moving against me as he presses me back so hard, I have to support myself with my hands on the desk to prevent him from pushing me down on it none to gently.

Once I really start to return the kiss, he gets frantic, almost as if he'd been holding back until he could be sure I was enjoying it. And I certainly can't deny that I _am_ enjoying it. I start tugging at his silver vest, feeling the strange material - so cool, yet right under it, there's warm, solid flesh, without a doubt as bronze and tempting as that of his face.

As if his thoughts are mirroring my own, he gasps, "You are a temptation, captain! A menace sent by the Federation to drive your enemies to distraction and bring them to their... knees."

He stands back a little and gapes at me, and we both start to chuckle.

"I try," I tell him, smirking. He's breathing heavily, and I'm pretty sure that I am, too. When he reaches for the belt of my tunic, I grab his wrist in midair. "I don't suppose you're going to ask permission."

"No." And he narrows his eyes for a moment, the way he does when he tries to look dangerous.

"Oh well," I concede, letting go of his hand and leaning back to give him easier access.

"You are a very interesting human." And his fingers busy themselves with the cord around my waist, pulling it off unceremoniously. Then his dark hands are underneath my Organian tunic, hot and slightly shaky on my skin.

Shaky? Hmm, I wonder why... I raise my arms helpfully when he tugs the garment off me, and then I sit back, watching his gypsy eyes roam over my bare torso.

"I was wrong," he said. "Our species are not alike, captain." His voice grows huskier with each word.

"No?"

"No." He licks his lips and his palm touches the plane of my stomach. "You, Captain, seem to be made of pure gold." His hand moves on, stroking and familiarising itself with me.

'If he was human, he'd be whistling,' I find myself thinking with some amusement. To him I say, "And I suppose you want the mining rights."

He laughs heartily. "Indeed, captain."

"I'm ready to open negotiations." With that, I slap his hand away.

He's shocked, I can tell, by my sudden stalling. Will he use violence to get what he wants? Only one way to find out.

" _Now_ you pose conditions, Kirk?" he asks, trying to hide the angry trembling in his voice.

"Could there be a better time?"

He thinks about this. "Perhaps not."

"Good. I'd hate to think you considered me stupid."

Kor grins, his mood once more playful. Perhaps that's a more dangerous thing with a Klingon than a grumpy disposition?

"Captain Kirk, I must admit that you are a puzzle to me. But... I suppose it is only fair that you should make your request."

I stretch back a little, showing myself off. It's working. His eyes widen with desire and he's having a very hard time keeping his hands to himself.

"I want you to let my First Officer go."

He doesn't seem surprised. "That is noble of you, captain. What of yourself?"

I shrug. "Later. Not just yet."

He ponders this for a few moments and I do my best to distract him by stretching languorously and pushing my groin forward a little to remind him what's waiting for him.

"You drive a hard bargain, captain," he finally murmurs, labouring to keep his eyes on my face. "If he is so valuable to you, I shall release your friend. Also later." That's fair enough. I don't think he's in any condition to leave the room just now. So I nod my agreement. "Now... may I?" he asks, and in response I take his hand and lead it to the center of my chest, where I let go.

He touches me hesitantly, clearly unsure how sturdy we humans are. From what I've heard about Klingons, their mating rituals would make a boxing match look like polite hanky-panky.

"I won't break," I tell him with a smile.

That's all the invitation he needed. His hands grip my shoulders hard and his mouth is back on mine. The texture of his webbed tunic presses into my bare flesh. I can feel his heart pounding through his clothes, but it could also be that I'm hearing my own. I reach around his middle, digging my fingers into his back. He doesn't look all that beefy, but he's solid as a rock, his flesh warm and firm under my hands, even through his tunic, and I realise I really want to get him naked.

His tongue is wreaking havoc with mine, and I'm beginning to develop a real appreciation for Klingons. He's fucking my mouth so hard, I can hardly breathe imagining what he'll do to the rest of me.

One of his hands has left my shoulder, and it's suddenly between us and, a moment later, on my crotch. I'm groaning and pushing forward, and he grips me so hard, I yelp. But his grip already loosens again and it's just heat all around my dick.

I tear my mouth away from his. "Get inside," I order him, and his hand is sliding inside the tight brown pants and back around me, properly this time.

It takes every bit of willpower I can gather up not to come on the spot. I hear myself panting, and Kor squeezes, hard. He does everything hard. And I like it, boy, do I like it! I'm inhaling him, now that his mouth is back on mine - hot, sweet breath on my tongue, and his fingers are curled around me like iron tongs. I'm moving inside that grip, and he helps me, sliding up and down, slow at first, then faster. My concentration has dropped all the way down there, and I forget to kiss him back. When he notices, he slowly draws back, my bottom lip being the last part of my mouth he gives back to me.

"What a vision you are, captain!" he rasps, his black eyes all wild and focused on mine before wandering down to where his hand is around my bare flesh, pumping me.

I follow his gaze, supporting myself with my hands on the desk, because he's let go of my shoulder. He needed that hand to pull my pants down over my hips and part my legs wider. And now he's almost examining me, staring at my dick in his hand and my balls, full and heavy between my thighs.

He's making a dark, needy sound deep in his throat, and I feel my skin crawl with excitement. I never would have thought that just being looked at could be so damn hot. Being wanted like this. Oh yes, Kor is hungry. His eyes widen and narrow in quick succession while he observes my every reaction to his touch. Of course, he can't help studying me...

"Are you just going to look?" I challenge him.

He smiles without meeting my eyes. "I am merely deciding where to start feasting, captain."

That sends goosebumps up and down my body, and I consider finding a platter to lay down on. I'm in control... I'm in control... What garbage! I'm quivering under his eyes, flushing hot under his touch, and I'm about ready to beg when he finally, _finally_ sinks down on one knee between my legs and with one more provocative look, goes down on me.

I throw my head back and groan, not caring that it's a show of weakness. What that tongue was doing inside my mouth... that was nothing compared to this! is fingers are around the base of my dick and his tongue is all around it, lashing at it almost fiercely. And then his free hand is cradling my balls, squeezing just hard enough, on the verge of inflicting pain.

I watch him, barely able to keep my eyes focused, as that dark head bobs up and down between my legs. And then I reach to tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling him down on me even harder. Any human would have yelped in pain, but he doesn't miss a beat. I'm so deep inside his throat, I can't even imagine how he can keep from gagging. He kisses so furiously, sucks almost brutally, I wonder... I wonder how he fucks. I also wonder if I could survive it, but hey, I'm on a mission to explore new life and new (un)civilisations.

"Get up!" I rasp at him, shocked by how needy I sound when what I was trying to do was give an order.

Kor stops immediately and looks up, his lips wet with... me.

I'm shivering.

His eyes look ready to devour me, and his nostrils are flaring.

"Get up here," I repeat, and he snakes his way up between my legs until he stands close enough for our breaths to meet in the space between our mouths. His hands are on my hips, gripping tight, probably making sure I don't bolt.

"What do you want, captain?" he asks, and no matter how wild he looks, there's a touch of hesitation in his voice, almost as if he's wondering whether I've changed my mind at the last moment.

"I want..." I swallow, because my mouth is suddenly dry.

He waits, and his triumphant smirk says he knows exactly what it is I want, but he's going to make me ask for it.

"Start mining, dammit," I rasp at him, and his smirk grows wider.

Within less than a second, he's gone from between my legs and I've been flipped around 180 degrees to face the surface of the desk, over which I'm being bent. I'm about to protest, tell him to take it easy, but then... isn't this exactly what I want? For him to fuck me as if I was a Klingon, not some fragile little Human. Which I'm not. But anyway, I don't want special treatment. I want this the hard way. His way.

"Has this been done to you before, captain?" he asks, and I'm surprised how close to my ear his lips are. He's leaning over my back, still fully dressed, the bastard.

"None of your business, Kor," I tell him, wriggling against him to let him know that conversation is not what I'm after just now.

I'm taking great pleasure from the gasp I hear when my bare butt brushes his erection through the fabric of his pants. I do it again.

"I merely wondered..." He's panting. "Whether you need me to be careful."

"No. Absolutely no need." Damn, but I hope I won't regret that.

I feel two warm hands on my butt, parting it, and then something is stroking at my opening. A thumb.

I'm holding my breath and closing my eyes, and now he's got a couple of fingers there and, without warning, they're inside me. I'm biting my bottom lip and squeezing my eyes shut, and when he starts wriggling his fingers inside me, I can't stop a very deep, very obscene groan.

"This... this is what I have wanted since... I first saw you, Kirk." Kor is panting hard, and he talks deliberately slowly so he makes any sense at all.

Good. Good, he's finally going to fuck me... Then I'm yelping, because quite unexpectedly, he's leaned forward and his hands grip my shoulders from behind while he sinks his teeth into the back of my neck. What the hell does he think he's--

But then he's in me. He slides in like a hand into a glove, and I spare a second to wonder just how Klingon anatomy does this, when I give up wondering about anything but whether or not I can survive this kind of pleasure.

I feel ridges brushing along my back passage, rippling through me like a shockwave and making me shake all over. I have got to see that thing before he puts it back in his pants!

"Fuck me!" I order him, wondering if the Universal Translator takes care of that sort of thing. I'm pretty sure Starfleet officers aren't supposed to be saying things like that to Klingons.

Whether or not he knows the meaning, he certainly got it, because he starts pounding into me so hard, my thighs are slamming against the edge of the desk and my dick keeps brushing over the top of it until I wonder just how raw it's going to be later on. As if Kor has read my mind, his hand comes through under my belly and he grips me, keeping me shielded and on the verge of coming by just holding my dick in his hand, the only friction it gets being whatever comes from him pushing into me and slamming me forward, then pulling me backwards again.

My palms are on the desk, starting to slide away because they're getting damp, just like my erection in Kor's hand. I feel it because his fingers slide over the dampness, spreading it around, until there's a slick sound every time I move in his grip. It's positively dirty, and I love it!

"Kor..." I rumble.

All I hear from him is a growl, and I smile.

And then, he starts moving faster, and my hands slip completely, causing me to fall forward. A moment before I hit the desk - and incidentally, my dick breaks off - a long arm winds itself around my middle, holding me in place. I don't know why or what bizarre corner of my consciousness decides this sort of thing, but as soon as I'm trapped in Kor's embrace like that, I start to come. His hand starts sliding so quickly, he nearly loses his grip on me, and I keep coming into his palm and all over the desk, groaning as if he's killing me.

I'm not yet finished when I feel him pushing all the way into me, the ridges suddenly even more noticeable, as if they'd flared in there. Holding my breath, and holding onto the last trace of my climax, I feel heat spreading inside me, and then he makes a rumbling, growling sound that's like being raked all over with sharp fingernails. And I keep coming. Or at least that's what it feels like.

When I finally slump in his grip, he pulls out of me, slowly, because we're both raw. I turn around as quickly as I can manage, and I catch a glimpse at his ridged cock, coated with some kind of shiny lubricant, just as he tucks himself away in his pants.

"Are you shy about that thing?" I ask him, my breath still coming in gasps.

Kor smiles. "Not at all, captain. I merely think that if let you see too much of me, you may ravish me on the spot and neither of us will live to fight the other another day."

At first, I'm speechless. Then I start laughing as I tuck my clothes back into place. He watches me, grinning.

"I trust this won't wind up in your intelligence reports about me," I say, only half joking.

Kor shakes his head. "Strictly for my private archives, captain."

"Glad to hear it. Now..."

"Ah yes, your First Officer." He walks around the semen-splattered desk and sits down behind it.

I turn to keep eye contact, but his face remains unreadable. "Kor!" I say in a warning tone.

He looks amused. "All in good time, captain. I will promise you this much - neither of you will come to any harm. And I will let both of you go, not just your friend."

"When?" I ask, noting the conspicuous absence of any mentions of time.

"Soon." And he grins from ear to ear. "You must understand, captain, that if I were to order your release the moment you leave this room, it would look most suspicious."

"Then I hope you understand that we will do whatever is in our power to make our own escape," I inform him cheerfully.

"Certainly." Kor smirks. "I would expect nothing less."

And after that, he has me escorted back to the cell I share with Spock.

* * *

I guess Kor is as treacherous as the rest of his people after all. Shame, really. But I can't say I'm overly surprised. I still wouldn't change what happened. I'd do it all over again, because it was damn well worth it.

Besides... things have a habit of turning out okay in the end. Spock and I were freed by the Organians, and at the end of the day, we wound up in the very office where the - quite possibly first - Human/Klingon mating took place. This time, we're here to sign a peace treaty with the Klingon Empire.

I surrepticiously wipe away a white splatter at the edge of the desk. Making history and exploring new civilisations - all in a day's work.

THE END


End file.
